


Between Death and Dying

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Autopsies, Background Case, Caring, Character Death, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear of Death, First Kiss, Five Stages of Grief, Forehead Touching, Friendship/Love, From Sex to Love, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lack of Communication, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Loneliness, Medical Examination, Mild Smut, Moral Lessons, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naked Female Clothed Male, Paperwork, Portals, Presumed Dead, Psychological Trauma, Quiet, References to Depression, Secret Crush, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sleep Deprivation, Stress Relief, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Talking Animals, Touch-Starved, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: —————****COMPLETE****—————Armitage Hux found himself over it. He's  tired of the graveyard shift... the solitude. He sees so many lives after they're  done. He doesn't  see who they were, how they lived, or how they loved... he feels his heart clench when a body is dropped off. She's  so young, beautiful,  and it's heartbreaking she died. He recognizes  her life barely got started... he finds himself  talking to her cold form as he preps for her autopsy.   He truly hates his job...he wishes he knew her story...he regrets not getting to ask her out...like many nevers in his pointless  existence...





	1. Wasting away

"Hey Hux." Ben greeted, "got ya a live one tonight "

Hux rolled his eyes...Ben Solo thinks he's  hilarious...

He's  not...

Every time he brings a body to the morgue he jokes...really bad jokes.

"Good one Solo...got me. So what do we have here? Female? Cause of death?" Hux asked scanning the paperwork. 

Ben scowled, "18 year old female, found sleeping...they thought. But she was dead as a door nail. It's  a wierd case."

Hux nodded.

Sad thing.

Hux never got to see the light actually  leave someone's  eyes...it was always gone already when he got them.

The gory corpses didn't  phase him...

The old  and elderly didn't  trigger his sympathy...they'd lived a long, full life...

Children  tugged at  his heart....

Criminals got what they deserved...

But this...oh this...

"18...barely edging into the world... so young. What a waste." Hux signed his name.

Ben smiled,  "she pretty...her boyfriend  is probably  pretty lonely now. You see her neck? Kinky huh?" 

Leaning down he saw bruising. 

"Not what they think killed her? Is this a murder?" Hux pressed.

"Nah, she was into  deep shit.... someone was wrapping her neck... with a belt, other stuff, but that's  not what killed her..." Ben told him. " her friend told the cops the girl took money for it...she didn't fuck em....but they choked her...belts... anything ...etc...crazy huh?"

Ben left Hux with more questions...

Choked?

"What were you thinking child?" He muttered.

Her chilled body lay still.

On his table ready.

Naked and honestly she was beautiful.

Hux smirked,  "in life she must have attracted many. Too bad someone was too kinky for her own good. Some asshole started this little exploration. The path to the darkside." Hux stated aloud.

He could picture her sitting in her classes, giggling...blushing...

He wondered if her lips felt a first kiss?

If her tiny breasts, hips...have been caressed...

If someone had thrived on nestling between  those tone thighs...

If she screamed when she came or was a silent surrender to bliss...or pure and untainted...

It was sad.

The initial report predicted her body just shut down. 

Like a death sleep...

Odd.

He could see that mouth curl into a smile...sweet...dimpled...

Her skin felt soft...smelled like flowers... nature...freckled...tan.. now pale...

His hands itched to run fingers over every inch...

Damn he was really fucking lonely.

Too much time alone...

Too much sleep deprivation...

Too many date fuckups...

Too much jerking off...

Not enough  conversations with living people.

Hux sighed, gazing down at her again, he leaned...

He pressed a chaste peck to her forehead. 

"I'm sorry little one...if I could, I'd give it back...to you...your warmth... your breath...your heart beat. You deserved more than this..." Hux rubbed his face, ran a hand through his hair.

A drink...he might need a drink...

He drifted into his office...feeling depressed. 

In life, she would definately been someone he could have wanted...maybe loved...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sip after sip...Armitage wrote, ...every line of his ridiculous thoughts... he reflects on the five stages of grief ...and wonders. Is Armitage Theodore Hux already dead... should he be mourning himself? ... is he in denial... is he angry... is he bargaining as he goes about his day...is he drowning in depression... does he accept his fate? Would she get it? These stupid pulses in his brain?

He closes his notebook. 

She's in her drawer.

Surrounded by darkness and frigid arms.

He's neglected his job...the steps he is supposed to take...

He just...it's hard. 

His eyes close, he's facing the metallic rows...a wall of them.

Some empty...

Some occupied...

She has neighbors...

Neighbors he's  already sliced and diced, emptied of organs, stitched back together...

Each with a story...

A history...

Family...spouse...kids...dog...cat... hamster...goldfish...

Paperwork...files of it...

And now her...

"Did you love anyone Rey?" He asks.

"Did anyone love you?" He questions.

He knows she had at least a friend...

...and a  person she let choke her... boyfriend? ...a girlfriend? why even let someone do that unless it came with a massive orgasmic release? 

Her file said she was an orphan...

"Alone in the world huh? Not your loss little one...my family sucked ass...my father was a cruel bastard...perhaps yours wouldn't  have been...but most parents can be quite selfish..." he directed towards her resting place.

Hux slides his palm to his chest, taking a deep breath...it slowly moved to his throat.

He squeezes a little.

Just a tad.

Did she take her delicate hands to their neck as well?

Circle it with rope or ...? Let it grow tight?

He felt himself flush.

Harden.

He could imagine every feature of her flesh against his...

He thinks she would have been majestic riding him.

He moans.

No...he is not going to tug at his own cock here or disrespect her corpse ! 

He needs fresh air...perhaps sunshine  warming his pale skin...

A date? A lay?

Male or female?

Probably  female...think of her?  

It's been too long since he's been fucked proper...

Since he's buried himself in a hot sopping cunt...writhing form beneath him...

Since someone's cock rammed him until he screamed... blitzed out...

Lord...holy fucking Christ ! 

"Really Hux ?!" Hux sighed. Best get it all over with...

He slides open the drawer.

Rey lays still and serene.

"I feel like you've  been jipped." He mutters.

He's  all set to begin, the phone wrings...

"Yeah? ...oh yes, I'll take care of Mr. Sullenger's report before I leave.  I've got to finish with the young lady who was brought in earlier. " Hux finishes,  turns back to her. 

"I suppose I can't put this off..." Hux feels sour. His stomach curls. 

She just looks asleep...

As his scalpel  lowers to it's  first mark...a small hand grips his wrist...

 

 

 


	3. Well hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux froze...

"Holy Fucking Christ  !" Hux screamed. 

Wretched his wrist free falling backward... dropping his scalpel...

She sat up, staring down at him with a grin...

He stared wide eyed from the floor, trembling.

 

 

Hux was utterly at a loss...

 

He was either hallucinating...

Drunk...

Still asleep...having a nightmare...

Or maybe he's dead...

 

Yeah...

That was it...

He was probably dead... stuck in some hell vortex... being punished... for his sinful thoughts... about a young girl...a young girl's lovely corpse...

 

Wait ...no. 

He felt bad she was dead. 

"You're not dead...neither am I... though unfortunately I apparently appear that way when I sleep sometimes... that man who brought me here had disgusting thoughts..." she stated. 

Hux blinked.

Blinked again.

"Um...ok. So ...not dead. Ok." Hux muttered unsure. 

Rey smiled. "I'm Rey. Which I know you read... you are probably very confused...I  have answers...just not simple ones..."

Collecting himself.  "You do realize why you were brought to me? Where we are? I ... I was about to give your body an autopsy...my job." 

She nodded. "It happens more often than I would like... my current friend...overreacted."

Hux stood up...

... hours later, ...several phone calls later.

Rey was not 'dead' anymore...

Ben had been thrilled...oddly.

Her friend...traumatized. But happy.

Relieved.

Her mother...foster mother. Overjoyed.

Hux's boss...annoyed. Paperwork.

Police...annoyed. Paperwork.

 

"I guess you are going home?" Rey asked.

Hux nodded, "well...yes. It's 6 a.m., ...my shift is over. Someone else should be here...any minute. Is your mother...or friend coming to fetch you?"

"They could...I told them not to." She smiled.

He'd given her one of his shirts to wear. 

"Why...would you do that ...Miss Jacobs?" He stumbled his response.

Rey stepped closer...

Touched his cheek...

"You ...got my attention." She looked him in the eye.

He felt lost in hers...emerald pools of depth and swirling emotion.

"Your thoughts twist and fret...you had impurity there...like the other man...but you felt guilty for those thoughts. You shouldn't have...felt guilty. You're human." Rey leaned in closer.

"It was ...unprofessional... inappropriate.  You're  so young... no one should have looked at your form that way. If you had truly been dead...those thoughts were ...would have been disrespectful. " Hux said, more certainty in his tone. 

She giggled, "maybe...but I'm not that young."

"18...is young Rey." He replied.  

"That is your number...not my true number..." she drew him even closer.

Hux was startled.  "My number?"

"You humans...measure everything by numbers...age...that just one example." She added.

Hux smirked,  "humans... huh... so you... are not?"

"No..." Rey grinned. 

 

Not...human...

Hux reaped the benefit of that knowledge...

"Not that you've told me yet what you are ...but how often have you told someone in the past?" He asked curious.

"I haven't  had to... I  live a bit around some...move on...live somewhere else...move on... always have. You... I  wanted to tell you." She thought he seemed interesting.

Hux swallowed..."ok, what are you?" 

"A being much older than I look... obviously." She giggled. 

Before Hux could think. React. She captured his lips.

 

What...who was this creature?

 

 

 


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux thought it had to have been a dream... his brain not able to wrap around the beautiful naked noncorpse that now occupies his bed... and his favorite robe...

Hux chose to be alone... well mostly...

Ben could maybe count as his friend ...ish. 

The man talked  to him enough... well ... talked at Hux...

She slept soundly...  having explained  how she... fed.

He had... obliged.

Unsure what else to do... 

If this wasn't  real.. he would probably  wake up next to her corpse with a raging hard on and a hangover...

But....

His hands around her neck...

The surge of want he'd felt.. 

The feeling of power and thrill of her gasps  made his mind ripe with darker fantasies than he'd  ever allowed himself...

She had claimed he'd  done perfectly...

She was sated ... 

It was still so crazy...

Hux had so many questions...

She said creatures like her fed on various human traits...emotions...

She preferred  using her own pain as a buffer...to funnel in what she craved...

His fingers had tightened more and more...

Her breasts heaving as her air was cut from her lungs...

He wanted more...

Her face flushed...

He pictured her legs wrapped around him...

He couldn't  help it...

Hux shed his clothes down to his undershirt and boxers. 

Laid down beside her, fell asleep  watching  her.

 

 

 

 


	5. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux scrambled the eggs, tossed in shredded cheese... seasoning. Perhaps she ate food as well... he was still confused yet elated the beautiful creature had followed his pitiful self home. His hands around her throat... he’d felt so powerful for the first time in his life. Superior... her flush skin and gasps had made him desperately want inside her. Maybe... maybe that would happen next.

Rey watched him watch her.

She was mostly aware always... only brief lapses of time were lost to her. If she had fed too much... 

Could he survive if she took a bit more? Just a taste?

His thoughts had been interesting to say the least... not purely saturated with lust but also sadness for her loss... loss of the full life someone of her age could have...

He just hadn’t known she heard each thought... each word he spoke to his silent audience.

He was... a pretty human with his expressive gaze and firey hair. 

Her name on his tongue had sounded nice to her... his lips felt better.

She showed him what she needed and it had been such a different experience that anyone before.

His whole system charged by touching her.

And underneath... emotion very different from what usually fed her hunger.

It made her want to try new things perhaps... let him really feel her while he gripped and squeezed... maybe use his belt?

Humans liked sex... joining bodies was for procreation but also fun...

Some even used it for punishment... she found those beings extra disgusting. Would take exception at times and attack... it didn’t satisfy the hunger but it made her feel like justice was served.

Vile snakes...

She snarled.

But here, this one, was none of those.

He kissed her on her forehead with regret... wished she had enjoyed more of a life...

It was thoughtful.

So she talked to him rather than just leaving.

Kissed him... came home with him to feed. Slept contently beside a human.

“Yes... I can and do eat your food as well when it tempts me...” she stated.

”oh...hello, yes well ...good. I made a lot hopefully it tastes ok. I am typically on my own...” Hux muttered nervously.

He set out plates and forks, juice and served the eggs, some toast. 

“You... do you need to feed more from me? Is that why you are here? You can take what you need... no one will know. Hell, no one would notice if I was gone...” Hux hadn’t meant to say that last part aloud. 

Rey smiled, “You are wrong... but I see your memories...I understand why you feel that way. No... I am sated in that particular hunger, I’d fed from that man yesterday and then you last night. But... I think I will return here in the future to feed with your permission... if I space it out I won’t kill you and can feed only on you. Would you enjoy that?” 

Hux paled and froze.

”yes...you do want that... and more.” As she walked behind him after they ate she grazed his neck. “I’ll let you touch me wherever you like next time... while you feed me. I’ll give you what no one else gets.” 

She left him there at his table, fork still gripped tightly. 

He blinked once he heard his door close.

Well...so he was to be dinner for the foreseeable future?

But... he could touch her more ?

This creature? 

God yes....


	6. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It worked... Ben had freaked out when Rey started coming around to see him st the morgue. She referred to Hux as her boyfriend. He’d blushed and gazed at his feet. This creature was so beautiful. But Ben was happy for him, kept most of his dirty jokes to himself.

Rey eventually moved in with him completely. 

She fed on him... he somehow dated the hunger longer than anyone ever had. She coaxed him into more physicality. 

Hux became more bold. 

 

 

Rey panted as he choked her, riding him within an inch of his life. He only groaned wanting more.

She made him feel so alive and free within himself, even as she took from him. Never enough to kill him, but they had close calls. Adding sex and all it’s facets had taken Rey to new heights, she fed off his hunger for her ...his lust.

But love crept in... something that scared her kind. 

She needed to move on after a while. He thought Rey would leave him behind... but instead she asked him to come. Quit his job at the morgue, cash in his 401k, sell his shit and come. 

Run off into the vast world with her.

Hux had never felt so wanted...

He offered Ben his place. 

 

 

The sun was setting behind the stretching mountains, sky purpled and pink around blackened clouds. “ this is nice...” Rey stated. 

Hux smirked, still a little woozy from feeding her moments before after fucking  her against the rocks out in the open.

There were out in the middle of nowhere, he hadn’t seen another human in months now. 

 

The one hunter they’d met had tried to take Rey, she drained the man when he got too close and snapped his neck without a thought.

Hux knew she could be vicious... she chose not to hurt him, but she could.

 

Rey fed off his love. She had to feed less often, she almost began to feel more humanlike around Hux.

He lived to make her moan and smile. It’s all he really needed. 

They travelled constantly, avoiding densely populated areas.

She brought him to a set of caves in South America behind a gigantic waterfall. “This is a portal Hux... to my home. If you follow me there, it’s going to be different. You are mine so no other will feed from you, but humans that get taken there... they’re owned. Fed from, disposable.”

”we could stay here...” he offered.

Rey gave his a regretful glanced, “ it’s time for me to return a while, you can stay here and go back or come. If you come I’ll keep you by me, I’ll hold title of your energy. I can mark you. I... love you silly human... can you handle just being mine like that?”

Hux sat on the rocks, could he?

He stood, gathered her close. “ yes... I was basically floating in a pointless life before. I want to be yours...”

She glowed, “ come then.”

Rey kissed him hard, opened his shirt and removed it, ran her nails over his chest. Long marks.

She licked them over. “Mine...”

Hux shivered. 

He was terrified of what lay beyond.

Rey took his hand, led him through the spray into the dark hole behind it.

No going back now, he thought. 

 

Hux would never ever see his realm again...


End file.
